


My Mellohi

by yogkabob



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: CTM, Drabble, M/M, acting like a married couple, see? i can write not sad stuff sometimes, this is rly dumb tho i hate it so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogkabob/pseuds/yogkabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pause gets very passionate about a lot of things and Beef does nothing to help this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mellohi

“Mel-o-high?” 

A soft chuckle. A brush against his cheek. 

“Mel-lo-he.”

A kiss, and a soft one at that. Cold metal atop his head was replaced with calloused but gentle fingers through his hair and beard. They sat atop a large mountain of hard red clay, the land scarred by creeper blasts and angry ghasts. But they were safe now, for a little while. The two were resting and enjoying one of the only stolen goods they had escaped with; a jukebox and a few scratched up records. 

Their favorite song was playing quietly, just enough to mask the sound of silence.

“Whatever. Does that really matter?” Beef sat up from his previous position of his head in Pause’s lap. An offended gasp followed suit. 

“What? Yeah, it does!” The previously peaceful moment was brought to an end by Pause’s clear disbelief. Beef was now leaning on the tree, watching bemusedly as Pause moved his hands to match his words. “It’s so important, like– come on, Beef, this is  _our_  song! Why  _wouldn’t_  it matter?”

While he was talking, the song had ended and the record looped again. Beef had to admit, he never got tired of hearing the familiar notes. Their song. How cute.

“If you keep up all this yelling you’ll give us away to the zombies, you know.”

That got Pause to settle down, but only a little bit. Beef hid a giggle behind his hand as his favorite Native continued on, the subject sliding from music to armor, to something about apples, and finally to the battle they were currently resting from. 

“… and I still can’t believe you shot me like that! Where’s your sense of teamwork?”

“Hey, hey, hey! I did  _not_  shoot you!” Beef’s slack posture gave way to a defensive stance; his shoulders squared and mouth a thin line behind all of the scruff. He wasn’t the best, but he was a pretty good shot, and he knew he hadn’t hit Pause in battle. It was a skeleton, for sure. One with the same bow enchants. And arrows. 

“Oh,  _please_. I told you, man, I’m not mad. Just admit it!” 

Beef scoffed hard and finally stood up, brushing off his apron and pants. Pause did the same and swiped the dust from his decorative leather garb. The two faced each other, eyebrows furrowed and frowning as Mellohi’s beginning notes struck the air just right. Even though Beef was shorter by an inch or two, he could still look scary when he wanted to. Pause, however, held nothing back; his rounded face did nothing to mask the expression of pure grudge. 

“Punk,” Pause said quickly, kissing Beef’s crooked nose. 

“Jerk.”

They couldn’t pretend anymore. Beef’s shoulders went slack and his hands settled on Pause’s waist; Pause smiled bright enough to light up midnight. Without really thinking, they began to sway to the soft music and laughed at themselves. No real anger had been shown between them for years, and they weren’t about to break that record over so many trivial things. The sun was finally coming up. 

They were ready for whatever the world had to throw at them. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on no actual CTM map, so use as much imagination as you like. as always, this is their in-game characters and much respect to the real Beef+Pause!!) sorry this is so short, I'm trying to write more and longer things.


End file.
